Spirited Away 2
by Leeseopie2123
Summary: Chihiro felt sad for the past 5 years without seeing Haku.But when they were finally together,Haku was forced to marry Princess Sanumi.When the trouble was gone,another troublemaker came to separate the relationship of Chihiro and Haku.What will they do?
1. Chapter 1: Lonesome Memories

Hi, people just wanted you to know that this is my first chapter

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Lonesome memories**

**5 years **in the human world and not a sign of the Haku in Kohaku River, not even a sign from the Spirit world in her in the past years

"I wonder if Haku and the others still remember me"

"Doesn't he even plan on seeing me again?" Chihiro thought...

She fell in love with him the first time he saw him but then she did not understand what feelings she had. Sometimes she wonders if he had the same feelings for her

"Chihiro! Are you awake now, come downstairs we have a lot of things to do" cried

Chihiro's Mom

"Why?" Chihiro asked curiously

Her mother sighed, "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Uhh…?" Chihiro said

Her mother snorted and said "Chihiro come on didn't I tell you that were moving".

**WHAT! **Chihiro exclaimed

"Yeah, so come on buckle up and start fixing" but before her mother could finish, the thoughts of Chihiro interrupted her "What's wrong sweetheart? Is there something in this town that you don't want to let go? Something like the Kohaku River?" Her mother asked furiously…

"**NO… WHAT….**how did you know about that?" She blushed

Which why her mother was concerned, if there were some things Chihiro didn't want to tell her .

Chihiro's mom went near her and stayed beside her to comfort and to let the problems out

"Chihiro, if there is something you need you can always tell me I am here for you" Her mother sighed. Bringing the child back the lonesome memories.

Chihiro thoughts were filled with so many memories when she collapsed.

Her mother was shocked by whatever happened to her and what has got in her

Mind.

* * *

At that night Chihiro dreamt as if she was in the spirit world. Words started speaking which startled her. "Haku" she knew it was he, so she followed the voice until it led her into a dark room filled with many nasty things. At the edge of the room lied Haku half dead but still calling her name asking for help. Just as she walked towards him, she had not notice it was an illusion but it suddenly turned dark pitch black. Chihiro started yelling Haku's name.

When she woke up she found herself lying in her room and at the door her friend, Leah stood. As soon as Leah saw her, she snapped and asked Chihiro if she was all right. She said that she was fine but Leah still did not think if she was really telling the truth as if she was hiding something. However, she could not tell her for she might tell others and they might think that she is crazy. Since Leah is the popular gossip girl in the whole school she infact did not understand, why she made friends to a normal unpopular girl like Chihiro.

When Chihiro wondered around the house, she noticed her parents were not there. Chihiro faced to Leah and asked that where her parents are. "They went ahead already since their flight was still 3 days ago and they said that if you want to go you can just call them but they didn't think you'd come" Leah replied.

**Oh No! **Chihiro cried

Why? Leah asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"If their flight was 3 days ago then today must be Tuesday right?" Chihiro answered.

"Umm…yeah…I guess so," Leah said thought

Rushing out of the bed, she prepared and screamed, "I didn't get to go to Kohaku River last Saturday and Sunday"

However, when she was about to go out leaving her friend behind, a hand suddenly grabbed her back into the room.** What is wrong with you girl? **All you say from the years we have met, you are always leaving your family and me just because

Of the river, "Kahoka River" Leah complained.

Nevertheless, Chihiro corrected her "Umm... Kohaku River!"

".Right Kohaku always Kohaku …soon your love life will be with that river and its spirit if ever it has one But who cares **SPIRITS ARE"NT REAL**" She murmured as she went outside and left .Meanwhile Chihiro blushed…

At that night, she went to the river and stayed there. She was always talking as if she was talking to herself. If someone has seen her, they might think what crazy girl she was.

When she reached home, she slept the whole day not bothering to answer the calls of her parents. At 3:00 pm, the next day she was wide-awake and so full of energy but what was the use of her energy if she had nothing to do. She began to remember about the tunnel leading to the spirit world. She thought of going there this evening but why not now. There is nothing to do except sit.

When she arrived there, she had not notice since before that to go there takes 2 or more hours since her car gasoline wasn't enough for going back and forth so she had to walk back home she saw the tunnel again and she knew no matter what happens she cant go back to the spirit world. Still, she had to try. As she walked through the tunnel, she could find nothing but a big beautiful garden. Therefore, she knew she had no chance of going back to her real home. Since it was late at night and she was quite getting tired she wanted to go back home

As she was walking, she accidentally fell and slept in the middle of the streets

A couple of hours later, a truck was heading towards her, it was keep on honking,

"**HONK, HONK, HONK",** not knowing that she was asleep. Suddenly a big dragon came flying towards Chihiro and got her. The dragon was infact Haku in his dragon form.

Haku landed in Chihiro's home he went inside and placed Chihiro down in her bed. He recalled the first time he saw her, and how he fell in love with her but he did not know that she loved him too. Haku wrote a letter to his love one before leaving her. He always dreamed of being with her but it would not be fair for a human and a spirit to be together. In Chihiro's mind, she heard Haku's voice, so it forced her to wake up yelling **"HAKU".**

**

* * *

**

**This is my first story and first chapter I wrote please give reviews :) **

**HAVE FUN READING **


	2. Chapter 2:Going back to the spirit world

**This is my second chapter**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters but I wish I did **

**Chapter 2: Going back to the Spirit world**

* * *

When Chihiro woke up, she found herself back in her house and in her room

She saw a paper and opened it

Quickly, she stood up and said **"Haku? Haku was here, I knew it he'd never** **leave me"**

She ran outside and at the sky, which she spotted Haku flying away.

Chihiro yelled his name but he flew even faster. Haku wanted to go to her and comfort her but he knew that Chihiro would beg him to let her go back to the spirit world. However, he did not like her to regret going back to the bathhouse because she misses her family. Nevertheless, it hurts him more to see Chihiro calling him and seeing him fly away. He promise to himself that the next time Chihiro will see him, he will let Chihiro go with him, if she likes to go. But he could not wait any longer. "I love you Chihiro," Haku thought as he went away to go back to the spirit world.

To Chihiro's shock, she swiftly ran following him, but since he was so fast, she just took a bicycle at the side of the road and went on. The person who owns the bike yelled

"Hey a theif stole my bike!" Moreover, Chihiro shouted back "Sorry I will return it soon, I promise"

When the person was no longer at sight,

she murmured,"That was embarrassing, why does he have to shout so loud"

She knew where Haku was going and it was obviously back to Yubaba. She kept paddling until she reached the tunnel leading to the spirit world. Chihiro saw those small houses, which was one thing to know if she was near already.

When she saw the tunnel, she stopped and asked herself,

"Could this be it? Can this be my chance in going back again?"

Thinking back, she was wondering if she goes back to the spirit world, would she ever see her family again.

As the thinking stopped, she said to herself

"No matter what happens even if I can't see my family anymore, I could at least be happy living in a mysterious and wonderful world"

Her heart was telling her "To go inside and live happily, but small parts of her heart said do not go! What if Haku does not have the same feeling for you."

She was so nervous but she will not let her feelings stop and turn back

Chihiro went through the tunnel and at her sight; she saw the river and the boat

Her face suddenly became happy and she yelled, "Yes, I'm home" Chihiro didn't notice the other spirits gossiping about her

Who is that human...?

What is that human doing here...?

Eww tell her to go away I just cannot bear the smell of the humans…

(Baby crying)

Come now baby lets go in we don't want to catch that disgusting smell

Chihiro heard a part of their gossip but she did not mind them

She was so excited to see Kamaji, Lin, but most of all was her love one, Haku

She went on the boat ignoring what the other spirits said. She did not even bother to listen to the captain of the boat saying "You human! You are not allowed here, get off of my boat now"

The captain kept repeating his words until Chihiro reached the other side of the river and she went out of the boat without paying.

She passed by the restaurants and went to the place where her parents stayed when they were pigs.

* * *

On her way to the bathhouse, she saw Haku standing on the bridge, to her shock she ran towards him and she hugged him saying

"Haku, oh Haku I really missed you, I thought I would never see you again

Haku saw Chihiro and he blushed but he still said the same to what Chihiro said to him.

However, it was true Haku really missed her and he was just thinking about her a while ago

Before he could say another word Chihiro suddenly said "Haku oh I will never leave the spirit world ever again I want to be with you, Lin and Kamaji

You 3 are my best family and three best friends… In the human world, I really do not have any friends in there. In 5 years of my life, I felt so lonely. Nevertheless, when I was here I felt so happy. I am just not ready to leave you all since 5 years ago but last time I had to leave, because I was afraid before but I regretted leaving the spirit world the next day after I left. I never felt the same when I was here.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next **

**( A/N :Do you think haku will be happy? And will haku welcome her back?)**


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome back to the Bathhouse

**When Haku found out that Chihiro followed him to the spirit world, he felt very happy but he also felt guilty for leaving her and for not visiting her before**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome back to the bathhouse**

Haku felt touched with her words and he did not want to leave her too but he still cannot show his feelings to her yet…

Chihiro wiped off her tears, her feelings were changing, instead of having a smile on her face, her face was mad, and Chihiro suddenly yelled at Haku,

"**I didn't even think you missed me… I saw you flying away and I called you as high as my voice could reach, but NOOOOO! You just kept flying away even if you heard me, and don't think of saying that you DIDN'T see me" **

With those words, Haku felt guiltier, but it was good that Chihiro yelled at him because for him, she looked cuter when she gets mad.

While Haku and Chihiro were talking, the others knew that Chihiro came back so they made a surprise cheer for her… They were keeping on stalking at Haku and Chihiro, but then it became crowded so the door fell down and broke…

Hakus and Chihiro's eyes widened with surprise, when they found out that almost all of them were listening to their conversation…

To their relief, Yubaba quickly ran downstairs and started yelling at all of them because they broke the door, not noticing that Chihiro came back and was right behind her...

Turning back, Yubaba told Haku to get back to the job she assigned him to do…

When Yubaba noticed a girl standing right beside Haku she asked furiously

"Who are you? Moreover, what are you doing here? Humans aren't supposed to be here"

Chihiro sighed at Haku and spoke at Yubaba "Hi yubaba don't you remember…."

However, before she could finish Yubaba yelled with happiness and said

"**CHIHIRO, oh is that you now? You grew. Are you going to stay this time or are you just visiting?"**

Chihiro said that she is staying and everyone cheered and hugged her.

Boh heard the commotion and went down creating an earthquake… When he saw Chihiro, he went to her and hugged her while Chihiro was turning blue because of Boh's hug. Yubaba told Boh that it is enough, since Chihiro was getting pale by his hug.

Boh let go of Chihiro and she took a very deep breath.

Yubaba told the others to go back to their work and to leave Haku and Chihiro alone.

After 5 minutes, the bridge was so peaceful, only Chihiro and Haku were there…

They were talking about how they have been…

* * *

Suddenly Lin interrupted their lovely talk and asked them if they wanted to go somewhere.

Haku and Chihiro just nod and went with Lin, they prepared the picnic basket incase they will get hungry…They also brought a ball for playing volleyball later… Boh also cried "I wanna go too"  
And Lin just smiled and said "alright"

Not an hour later, they were on their way to a park in the Spirit world… "The spirit world was amazing; it had lots of funny-looking and weird spirits" Chihiro thought…

The three of them were keep on playing in the park until the ball reached the hill and a giant beaver, Zee, popped out from the ground and he told them not to disturb him or else he will crush their bones…

When the beaver, Zee, was out of sight Lin, Haku, and Chihiro were laughing and they continued playing volleyball…

"That was fun" Chihiro chuckled.

"I wish we did this the past few years," Lin thought.

"Chihiro" Haku suddenly spoke as if he was shy…

"Yes?" Chihiro answered back.

"Umm… Are you really going to stay here forever?" Haku asked

Before Chihiro could answer, Lin interrupted **"Come on what are we waiting for? Let's play"**

"Of course, I will never leave you all..." Chihiro smiled.

Haku smiled back and they started playing volleyball…

When playing volleyball Haku never loses because he can turn into his dragon form anytime and fly to get the ball…

Because of that, Chihiro and Lin thought, and they made a rule, which is that everyone should be fair in playing a game so from that time he will walk to get the ball, not fly…

While they are playing, Lin accidentally kicked the ball so far, Haku tried to get it but then he cannot fly anywhere, especially in just getting the ball…

Therefore, Haku walked until he reached a forest… He wandered around and asked himself

"What kind of forest is this?" He had never seen nor heard about the forest

When walking, he spotted the ball just around the corner near a dark shadowy underground tunnel.

He quickly got the ball and he was about to go but then he decided to take a rest under the tree since it was too tired to walk so far…

* * *

**(A/N: I wonder what will happen to Haku and what do you think Lin and Chihiro will say if Haku took long?)Find out in Chapter 4: The mysterious Underground tunnel  
**

**I am sorry for not uploading this soon**

**Too much graduation practices and piano tutorials but graduation is done so I only need to worry about the piano tutorials**

**I will really try to find time to make more chapters and make more stories.**


	4. Chapter 4: Haku's Loss

**Characters in this chapter: Lord Fajuro, Princess Sanumi, Queen Sara, Dennis, **

**Chihiro, Haku, Lin, Boh.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Haku's Loss**

Chihiro felt worried, Lin could see it in her face…

For half an hour, Chihiro had not yet spoke a word

Lin kept on staring on her face when suddenly…

"What takes Haku so long?" Chihiro asked curiously

"Ahh, oh umm, I don't know" Lin replied

Boh whispered something to Lin and they both laughed

Meanwhile Chihiro knew that Lin got startled by the time she spoke …

Lin looked at her wonderingly and said

"Come on we better catch up to him. Hurry lets go"

Chihiro smiled and followed Lin.

* * *

"Haku, Haku, Come here" Whispered the wind which was particularly a girl's voice and the voice was so lovely Haku was hypnotized.

As Haku came closer, he saw the tunnel, which he saw when he got the ball. Haku's mind is always saying to go back, but his body will not cooperate…

He had nothing to do but watch…

When he entered, he saw a bright green light, and a throne where a king and a queen stood and went near Haku…

Haku was so relieved; he could not even make a run going back.

The king looked down at Haku and said to everyone around him

"He who dares enter my forest shall be put to jail until his true love will come and defeat me" Lord Fujaro never allowed anyone to enter his forest. He asked his name and he said that his name is Haku.

Haku looked closer at the king and he gasped "Lord Fujaro"

He heard all about Lord Fujaro and he was the worst king in the spirit world

Haku felt so stupid not sensing anything about the forest…

Princess Sanumi ran downstairs and asked her parents that what the argument could be.

Lord Fajuro looked at her daughter and he had a plan.

He told everyone to listen and that the young man will marry Princess Sanumi.

Princess Sanumi was shocked but she could not bear talking back to her father for she was scared of him. Princess Sanumi could not marry a person she does not love because she is in love with the waiter, Dennis. Even if he is not a rich spirit, she still loves him.

With Lord Fajuro's words, Haku was shocked, He wanted to run away and go back to Chihiro, Lin. Haku was still so young, and the girl was like 20's. He was not ready to get married yet in a young age of 15.

Princess Sanumi was very pretty and she looked kind-hearted… Still, Haku does not love her, for he loved Chihiro. What will he do now?

* * *

"Haku, Where are you?"

"Lin, Boh come here," Chihiro yelled when she saw a forest

"Let's go in," Chihiro said carefully...

But Boh interrupted and said "No, Chihiro"

"I have heard of this forest is ruled by Lord Fajuro."

With a curious look in Lin's face, she asked Boh "Lord Fajuro?"

Boh replied, "Yes, Yubaba taught me some dangers in the spirit world before I could go somewhere… Lord Fajuro is the worst king in the spirit world. He and his queen live in a tunnel just through the forest and he would put anyone who goes inside his forest into prison. He has a daughter named Princess Sanumi, He is the worst family member in their family while Princess Sanumi and Queen Sara are kind-hearted."

Chihiro sighed, "What if Haku was captured?"

"Maybe, it could be possible if he was not concentrating on sensing something evil in the forest. But we should find proof if he is really captured or if he is just somewhere else"

Looking through the forest Lin saw the ball and said

"Oh no, maybe he is really captured"

With the look on Chihiro's face, they knew that Chihiro was about to cry.

Boh and Lin went near to comfort her and they thought of a plan but they just cannot do it.

It was getting dark and they did not want to go back …But then the voice of Haku came into Chihiro's mind and it was saying "go home and never go inside this forest I want you to be safe. Please, I promise we will see each other again".

Chihiro listened to the words that spoke in her mind and they went home.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading this sooner I had no time. But I will try to make and upload all the episodes

**Reminders:**

**List of episodes can be found in my profile**


	5. Chapter 5:Zeniba's Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie **

**Chapter 5: Zeniba's help**

On their way home, they stopped and stared at a forest…

Chihiro gasped and quickly said, "Let's try to ask Zeniba what to do"

"Yeah, you are right" Lin and Boh replied.

As they went closer to the forest, a lantern came closer and showed them the way.

When they finally arrived at Zeniba's house, they went inside and then Zeniba saw Chihiro, She yelled her name and gave Chihiro a very tight hug, Chihiro ask for air. Chihiro wondered that in 5 years, the house did not change yet and neither did Zeniba.

* * *

Zeniba looked at the face of Chihiro.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Zeniba asked curiously.

"Well" Chihiro gasped, "Haku is trapped in Lord Fajuro's forest"

"Do not worry, he is not hurt, but you just have to stop the wedding of Princess Sanumi and Haku" Zeniba told Chihiro…

"What?" Chihiro sighed while her tears fell down.

"My child, this is your chance to stop it" Zeniba said while she opened a small box and got a beautiful magic necklace. "My mother gave it to me when I was just a young spirit, and she told me that it is a magical necklace because you can wish in something, it only happens once, but in more than a thousand years, it never happened because I dint wish for anything (giggles). But I think that you could make a wish on it (Zeniba winks at chihiro)",

"Now, go to sleep young lady. You have a busy day ahead," Zeniba told Chihiro.

When Chihiro was all alone, she stared at the necklace and whispered, "If she can't make it work, how more I? I am just an ordinary girl". Sighted Chihiro

At 12 midnight .Everyone was already sleeping, Chihiro cannot help but worry too much about Haku… She did not sleep at that night...

* * *

** I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but dont worry there are still more chapters to go..**

**Hope you like it :)**


End file.
